LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL Como todo hay un principio y un final en este caso dos principios y dos finales. MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIEN LO A LEIDO.
1. Capitulo I

LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA.  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Aclaración: a veces una pequeña cosa o circunstancia que hagamos diferente pude cambiar por completo nuestro destino en este caso el de Hermione y Ron talvez parezca un poco confuso al principio pero si se entiende. Cuando aparezca esto ^^^^^ quiere decir que es lo otro que hubiera pasado bueno mejor no los revuelvo mas espero que les guste comentarios o dudas aquí o en angie_328@yahoo.com.mx  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Habían pasado 5 años desde que se habían graduado grandes cambios se habían dado, lord Voldemort ya no volvería y esta vez era para siempre el trío que era inseparable en los años de antaño por azares del destino ya no lo eran por lo menos no como antes. Harry trabajaba como auror se había cansado con la hermana de su mejor amigo el cual tenia el mismo oficio que el, la chica de cabello ondulado se habia vuelto toda una hermosa mujer tenia un alto puesto en el ministerio pero aun no conseguía lo que ella relámete quería y aunque sus amigos trabajaban para el ministerio no los veía tanto como ella hubiera querido. En cuanto a Draco también era un auror había desertado del lado oscuro y los había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort y aunque seguía peleándose con los tres ahora lo hacia pero en plan de amigos.  
  
Oh...vamos Egune, solo esta vez le prometí a Ginny y a Harry que iría- dijo Hermione en tono suplicante.  
  
Pero yo tengo una cita Herm. Mi novia me va a matar si no voy ,dice que pienso mas en el trabajo que en ella- dijo un chico de la misma edad que Hermione haciendo cara de cachorrito.  
  
No, no y no ya te he dicho no puedo faltar.  
  
Ni yo.  
  
Pues alguien va a tener que desistir no nos podemos ir los dos- dijo sentándose en su silla.  
  
Muy bien que tal si lo dejamos a la suerte.  
  
Que quieres decir.  
  
Tienes una moneda.  
  
Si, para que la quieres.  
  
Tu damela-con una mueca en su cara Hermione le entrego un knut.  
  
Elige cara o cruz.  
  
¿qué?  
  
Si mira yo elijo cara y si sale cara yo me voy y si sale cruz tu te vas que dices.  
  
mmm...- Hermione lo pensó por un momento que podía perder.- bien acepto.  
  
Que bien- dijo casi saltando de gusto, Egune lanzo la moneda al aire y la volvió a atrapar cubriéndola con su mano-lista- Hermione asintió, Egune levanto su mano y se le quedo viendo directamente al knut mientras Hermione sonreía.  
  
Cruz, nos vemos Eugene- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla tomando su capa y cerrando la puerta dejando al pobre chico estático.  
  
Voy a hacer mi testamento- dijo saliendo de su estado y tomando un pergamino y su pluma.  
  
Cof......Cof.......  
  
Hermione- grito la pelirroja al ver a su amiga entrar a su casa por la chimenea.  
  
Hola Ginny -dijo Hermione sacudiéndose las cenizas de su vestido.  
  
Hola Herm- dijo abrazándola.  
  
Ginny, deberías limpiar esta cosa- dijo separándose de su amiga.  
  
Lo se, pero no me dio tiempo, mejor dicho a Harry se le olvido y el elfo tiene tres días libres, a buena hora se le ocurrió descansar.  
  
Dime ya llegaron los demás- se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de su amiga.  
  
No, no tu eres la primera.  
  
En ese caso te ayudo dime donde esta Harry.  
  
Gracias, ven vamos a la cocina, Harry fue al ministerio a arreglar unas cosas.  
  
Ya veo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oh...vamos Egune, solo esta vez le prometí a Ginny y a Harry que iría- dijo Hermione en tono suplicante.  
  
Pero yo tengo una cita Herm. Mi novia me va a matar si no voy ,dice que pienso mas en el trabajo que en ella- dijo un chico de la misma edad que Hermione haciendo cara de cachorrito.  
  
No, no y no ya te he dicho no puedo faltar. Ni yo.  
  
Pues alguien va a tener que desistir no nos podemos ir los dos- dijo sentándose en su silla.  
  
Muy bien que tal si lo dejamos a la suerte.  
  
Que quieres decir.  
  
Tienes una moneda.  
  
Si, para que la quieres.  
  
Tu damela-con una mueca en su cara Hermione le entrego un knut. Elige cara o cruz.  
  
¿qué?  
  
Si mira yo elijo cara y si sale cara yo me voy y si sale cruz tu te vas que dices.  
  
mmm...- Hermione lo pensó por un momento que podía perder.- bien acepto.  
  
Que bien- dijo casi saltando de gusto, Egune lanzo la moneda al aire y la volvió a atrapar cubriéndola con su mano-lista- Hermione asintió, Egune levanto su mano y se le quedo viendo directamente al knut.  
  
Cara- dijo Egune alegremente.  
  
Otra vez.  
  
No Hermione, no tengo tantas opciones tan seguido, nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose de un beso de su compañera y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Bueno Hermione que te puedes perder además del pastel- dijo tratando de darse ánimos.  
  
Toc......Toc......  
  
Adelante-dijo detrás del escritorio.  
  
Hola- Hermione levanto la vista al reconocer la voz de Harry.  
  
Hola - dijo al verlo-me da gusto verte Herm.  
  
A mi también me da gusto verte.  
  
Como has estado.  
  
Bien, tenia que arreglar unas cosas y como ya termine quise pasar a verte. Me da gusto me estaba aburriendo aquí.  
  
No te preocupes te aseguro que te vas a divertir hoy en la fiesta.  
  
Eh..... Harry......- comenzó algo nerviosa- no podré ir- Harry la miro algo desconcertado.  
  
¿por qué?  
  
Por la moneda- al ver que el no entendió empezó a relatar lo había hecho.  
  
Ya veo- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.  
  
En verdad lo siento, te juro que quería ir.  
  
No hay problema Herm en serio se que tienes que trabajar y que es muy Importante por poco y yo tampoco iba tuve que hacer un gran trabajo para conseguir el día libre.  
  
A pesar de que Voldemort ya no esta y que han pasado muchos años nos siguen dando problemas.  
  
Muy cierto- dijo limpiando sus gafas.  
  
Harry......- dijo con voz que le pareció temblorosa y dudativa- has visto a Ron- Harry vio que su amiga desviada la vista y hubiera jurado que hasta se sonrojo, el sonrió sabia que su amiga estaba enamorada de Ron gracias a lo buena que era su esposa para sacarle la información hasta donde Harry sabia Ginny era la única que lograba que Hermione le contera todo además su amigo ya había admitido después de un largo interrogatorio según Harry nunca había tardado tanto tiempo sacarle información a alguien con tanto problema bueno talvez a su esposa y a Hermione pero eso era otra cosa, pero debido a varias circunstancias principalmente peleas y vergüenza ninguno de los dos lo había admitido ese sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro.  
  
No desde hace tres meses, nos escribe una carta debes en cuando esta muy ocupado.  
  
El tiene la culpa por aceptar que lo trasladaran- dijo algo molesto Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo.  
  
Tu también hubieras ido si te hubieran dejado.  
  
No lo puedo negar, pero no podía dejar a Ginny- dijo algo arrepentido por su reacción.  
  
Lo se.  
  
Bueno Hermione me tengo que ir no puedo faltar a mi propia fiesta de aniversario si puedes ve a la fiesta aunque sea tarde.  
  
Esta bien Harry nos vemos.  
  
Adiós dijo besándola en la frente, cuando vi a su amigo partir decidió continuar con su trabajo.  
  
Continuara...... 


	2. Capitulo II

Lil Granger: Que bueno que te gusto y si a cualquiera le puede pasar, siempre me he preguntado que es lo que hubiera pasado di hubiera hecho alguna cosa diferente. Espero que te siga gustando.

Merodeadora-Chii: me alegra que hayas encontrado el fic original, porque a decir verdad si me costo pensar en que podría pasar. Espero que te guste el capitulo y lo sigas leyendo. P.D. ya arregle lo de los reviews, gracias por la sugerencia.

luna-wood: He de decir que tampoco soy fanática de Ron Y Hermione a decir verdad mi pareja Favorita es Draco y Hermione pero cuando pensé en esta historia pensé que la mejor pareja para este fic. Serian ellos dos.

LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA

CAPITULO 2 

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Puff.....- se escucho un sonido en el salón y corrieron a ver que sucedía.

AHHH.....- gritaron  Hermione y Ginny a la vez al ver a Harry, este de la impresión cayo hacia a tras.

Auch...-dijo después del sentón que se había dado.

Harry- dijo Ginny aun impresionada pero tendiéndole la mano.

Creo que a la próxima usare la puerta.

Creo que si Harry-dijo Hermione acercándose a saludar a su amigo.

Hola Hermione- dijo devolviendo el saludo.

Me sorprende que hayas llegado.

Que quiere decir, que no te da gusto verme- dijo aparentando enojo.

Claro que no, solo creí que tenias mucho trabajo.

Todo esta con que cara mires las cosas- la cara de Harry y Ginny expresaban que no entendían nada pero ella no quiso seguir explicando, ellos lo entendieron al ver que no decía nada así que se sentaron  a tomar el te mientras esperaban.

Y díganme como les ha sentado el matrimonio en este año.

Pues bien supongo- contesto  Harry sin darle importancia.

Como que supongo-dijo Ginny molesta mientras Harry se había asustado de la forma en que ella había contestado mientras Hermione trataba de no reírse definitivamente esa chica tenia un carácter muy parecido al de su madre y Harry en cierta forma le recordaba al papa de Ginny definitivamente eran el uno para el otro.

No quise decir eso amor- dijo Harry parándose de su silla y poniéndose detrás de Hermione, Ginny iba a volver a discutir cuando escucharon una voz.

¿Hola? Hay alguien en casa-dijo la voz.

Si- se apresuro a gritar Harry y salió a recibir al invitado, cuando regreso traía a dos jóvenes.

Hola- dijeron Hermione y Ginny levantándose para saludarlos después de lo cual volvieron a sentarse.

Gracias- le dijo Harry  en un susurro.

¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico de ojos grises con la mirada confundida.

Luego te digo.

Así que tu eres la prometida de Draco- pregunto Ginny mas calmada.

Si, mi nombre es Nefertiti Torner a tus ordenes.

Que lindo nombre- dijo Hermione alegremente.

Gracias- contesto la chica algo ruborizada.

Y díganme donde esta el pelirrojo de Weasley- dijo en tono despectivo, esto disgusto de cierta manera a Hermione y a Ginny.

Pero Harry no le presto importancia, lo conocía y aunque el no lo admitiera de cierta forma se preocupaba por Ron.

De viaje, no a tardar- dijo tranquilamente Harry.

Yo también estoy pensando en transferirme no por mucho tiempo claro, por eso fui hoy al ministerio. Por cierto Herm no te vi ahí pero si vi al tal Egune  no sabes el susto que le pegué.- dijo muy orgulloso

Es que me vine temprano, por cierto Draco espero que no tengas muchas esperanzas de conseguir algo porque en estos días hay mucho trabajo y si sigues asustando a los empleados se van a ir y se nos va a acumular el trabajo.

Si, lo se pero el intento se hace, estoy pensando en dejar el trabajo.

¿qué?- preguntaron Harry Ginny y  Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Creí que te gustaba el trabajo-dijo Harry sorprendido.

No lo puedo creer Draco ¿por qué?- siguió con el interrogatorio.

Es cierto, estas seguro de esto- dijo Hermione igual de sorprendida mientras Draco y su novia los veían muy entretenidos.

Voy a contestar según crea conveniente, primero vuelvo a repetir aun no se con seguridad pero estoy pensando dejar el trabajo y si pueden creerlo ¿por qué? Porque el trabajo no me va a dejar comenzar mi nueva vida como yo quiero pienso poner un negocio propio y si estoy seguro de ello.

Bueno..- Hermione no supo que decir.

Ehh......-ni siquiera Harry supo que decir.

Me da gusto Draco espero que te vaya bien.

Gracias Ginny- dijo con una sonrisa- alguien quiere decir algo mas.

que bien- dijo  Hermione al reaccionar- me da gusto espero que te vaya bien.

Suerte- concluyo Harry.

Díganme cuanto tienen exactamente de casados- pregunto Nefertiti con curiosidad.

Un año con 6 horas y 23 minutos- dijo Ginny la chica de pelo café castaño se quedo sorprendida al igual que los de más.

Era broma, hoy cumplimos un año no se ni las horas ni los minutos tampoco estoy tan obsesionada- dijo Ginny entre risas de las cuales los demás comenzaron a reír.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Muy bien señorita Granger, dígame que hace- dijo una voz fría haciendo que Hermione saltara de su silla, cuando reconoció a la persona y vio que se estaba riendo de ella se enojo.

Muy gracioso que pretendías matarme de un susto.

Ja,ja,ja....... lo siento ja,ja...- dijo sin poder controlarse- pero te... hubieras visto.

Ja,ja,ja....mira que gracia se me causa esto.

A mi si.

A que viniste.

Ya no te enojes solo era una broma.

Pues no me hagas ese tipo de bromas.

Lo siento- dijo ya serio y sentándose.

Al ver que el muchacho se disculpaba se tranquilizo mas.

Por cierto a que viniste.

Quiero que me transfieran unos días, un tipo de vacaciones en forma de trabajo para que me paguen.

Tu puedes pagártelas.

Lose, pero es mas divertido así-dijo con una sonrisa burlona- uso mi astucia.

Hay Draco tu nunca cambias.

Claro que si, mira me corte el pelo- dijo agarrando su coleta- si la tuviera suelta me llegaría hasta los hombros antes lo tenia mas largo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Tu dijiste, que no había cambiado yo te confirme que si había cambiado lo que no dijiste es en que aspecto. Por cierto a que horas vas ha ir a la fiesta.

No voy a ir.

¿No?- pregunto confundido.

No- volvió a decir- tengo que trabajar.

Bueno que se le va a hacer, Herm te quiero pedir un favor-dijo en tono serio y algo nervioso- algo que ella nunca había visto y menos que pidiera favores.

Dime.

Bueno sabes que me voy a casar ¿no?- ella asintió- quería preguntarte como debo actuar con una familia muggle- dijo sonrojado lo cual se notaba y causo mucha gracia a Hermione pero decidió no reírse porque en verdad se veía nervioso.

¿para?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Pero no se lo digas a Potter y menos al estúpido de Weasley se burlarían de mi y le tendría que romper la cara- Hermione se molesto al oír como llamaban a su amigo pero se le olvido por la curiosidad.

Lo prometo.

Bueno......- Draco no sabia como continuar- es que ella es de fa......mi......lia......-empezó a tartamudear pero no tuvo que continuar gracias a Hermione.

De familia muggle- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, el solo asintió.- solo se tu mismo –Draco la volteo a ver preocupado y Hermione comprendió- bueno trata de ser agradable con cara de que no rompes ni un plato la misma que la hacías a McGnagall eres muy bueno para actuar hazlo pero tratando de ser sincero sin llegar a los extremos.

Crees que funcione.

Claro.

Gracias- dijo casi en un susurro- ya me voy se me hace tarde-dijo despidiéndose en ella con un beso en la mejilla y saliendo.

Solo falta que me visite ron- dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a su trabajo.

**Continuara.......**


	3. Capitulo III

**Lil Granger:** hola, para complacerte aquí esta el pelirrojo que tanto deseabas, y si es curioso que Draco ande con una muggle pero ella es parte importante de la historia ya lo veras, es que en realidad nunca me gusto ponerlo de malo y esta no es la excepción. Digamos que el rubio hará de cupido. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Merodeadora-Chii:** saludos me alegra que te siga gustando, y mas que todo que te haya gustado mi forma de relatar la historia, créeme las cosas van ir mejorando lo malo es que Draco va a formar parte muy importante en la historia, pero no es que me queje de el lo adoro pero espero recordar quienes son los supuestos protagonistas. Nos vemos.****

** LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA.**

**CAPITULO 3**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****

Ding.....Dong.....

Todos los presentes dejaron de reír al escuchar el timbre.

Voy a abrir- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Dime Ginny quien falta.

Solo Ron, Nerville y luna.

Y tu familia.

No gracias entonces si seria una gran fiesta y un despapalle y ahorita no tengo ayuda.

Hola-dijo una vez distrayéndolos.

Ron-dijo Ginny alegremente y abrazando a su hermano, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba un poco.

Herm- dijo Ron acercándose a ella y dándole un beso a un lado de los labios.

Vaya, vaya, Weasley porque tan tarde.

Malfoy- dijo Ron con tono despectivo acercándosele y estrechando su mano.

Siéntate Ron- le aconsejo Harry, ron se fue a sentar al lado de la novia de Draco quedando enfrente de Hermione.

Y díganme- dijo desviando su vista de Hermione- quien es esta bella mujer-dijo refiriéndose a neferiti- el comentario hizo enojar a Draco.

Cuida donde pones tus ojos Weasley o los vas a perder, ella es mía-dijo entre dientes.

Huy que miedo-dijo burlándose.

Es la novia de Draco, Ron su nombre es Nefertiti – dijo Ginny antes de que Draco y Ron terminaran en el suelo.

Ya veo y dime Nefertiti como te juntaste con un tipo como este.

Mira Weasley cuida tu boquita o estarás besando el suelo.

Ahh.. si quiero verlo.

Tu lo has pedido- Draco y ron se levantaron de sus sillas, todos sabían de ante mano que esos dos podrían querer pelear, siempre encontraban un motivo para pelear. Harry, Ginny y Hermione se pararon para detenerlos.

Basta Draco siéntate- dijo su novia y para asombro de los presentes obedeció, diciendo una que otra cosa intangible.

Ahh...- ron no supo que decir  pero se empezó a carcajear provocando que Draco se molestara mas pero no se movió.

Siéntate Ron..- le gritaron Hermione y Ginny  y se callo de golpe realmente se veían muy enojadas y Ron no se atrevió a abrir la boca solo escucho como Draco le decía "ves como se siente" 

El ambiente se sentía tenso y nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Ginny que tal si comemos- dijo Harry si, si, claro Herm. me ayudas,- ella asintió y ambas fueron en dirección hacia la cocina.

En la cocina.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Yo también Ginny, que rayos le pasa a ron nunca había sido tan grosero.

Supongo que esta estresado antes de venir me dijo que tuvo algunos problemas y se esta desquitando con Draco.

Supongo que si.

Chicos a comer- dijo Ginny entando con una charola seguida por Hermione.

Ahh.... PAF.

Que fue eso- dijo Nefertiti algo asustada. Todos se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta esperando algo mientras que Draco sonreía burlonamente.

Y tu de que te ríes- dijo ron.

Cuanto a que es Nerville.

mmm..., talvez tengas razón.

Voy a ver- dijo Harry, momentos después Nerville apareció casi todo cubierto por las cenizas, detrás de el venia Luna con una sonrisa cuando todos estuvieron acomodados comieron tomaron una que otra copa y platicaron hasta altas horas de la noche.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

un ruido se escucho afuera de la puerta de Hermione, dejándola desconcertada después escucho varios comentario "se encuentra bien" "no le paso nada"- que estará pasando allá afuera pensó Hermione antes de que su puerta se abriera dando respuesta a sus preguntas.

Hola Hermione- un joven de la misma edad de Hermione se asomaba por la puerta con unos lentes que tenían un vidrio con una pequeña fisura- estas ocupada.

No para nada pasa- dijo con una sonrisa-"ojala eso fuera cierto"- pensó irónicamente.

Nerville entro seguido por su esposa, Hermione los saludo con mucho gusto.

Díganme que paso haya afuera que fue todo ese alboroto- Hermione noto como la cara de Nerville se volvía roja, de la pena y como luna le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna a su esposo.

Lo que sucedió- comenzó Luna- es que Nerville no vio la planta que estaba allá afuera y callo de golpe al suelo.

Estas bien Nerville- pregunto asustada, el solo asintió- que bueno-dijo fianlemnte "por lo visto nada a cambiado"- pensó alegremente a pesar de que Nerville ya era todo un hombre y gran parte de su miedo se había eliminado gracias a que Luna había aceptado salir con el un año antes de salir del colegio ella solo lo había echo por no herir sus sentimientos pero en cambio resulto que se enamoro de quien ella menos posible que le pudiera suceder algo así, que vio en Nerville es algo que muchos se siguen preguntando no porque lo consideraban poca cosa solo que no era el tipo de chico con que saldría ella.

Por cierto Hermione- Luna la saco de sus pensamientos- estoy haciendo un articulo de suma importancia sobre el ministerio y necesito que me contestes unas preguntas, ahorita no puedo hacerte la entrevista yo pero si no tienes inconveniente el martes te mando a alguien- dijo esperanzada.

Claro, no hay problema-"increíble ella tampoco ha cambiado a pesar de que es dueña del periódico de su padre aun quiere seguir escribiendo noticias en vez de darse el luego de solo recoger las ganancias"

Bueno Hermione solo pasábamos a saludarte, esperamos no haberte quitado tiempo, discúlpame que con las prisas se me olvido preguntarte como te ha ido.

No te preocupes luna te entiendo y me ha ido bien.

Que alegría bueno fue un gusto verte, te veo esta noche, te parece.

Bueno yo....- no alcanzo a finalizar su frase porque Luna ya tenia a Nerville sujeto de un brazo desde la entraba de su oficina diciendo adiós con su mano.

Por lo visto hoy todo mundo tiene prisas- Hermione suspiro con resignación y volvió a  concentrarse en su trabajo.

**Continuara......**


	4. Capitulo IV

Merodeadora-Chii: Bueno aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo lo hice un poquito mas largo por lo menos eso creo espero y te guste y perdona el retraso.

Lil Granger: Hola, si como dicen árbol que nace torcido su rama jamás endereza lo digo en buen plan no tengo nada contra Nerville, ¿Cupido? Ya veras en este capitulo quien es en verdad.****

**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA**

**CAPITULO 4**

Hermione se encontraba en su casa era sábado y el sol empezaba a filtrarse por su ventana se cubrió con las sabanas protegiéndose para que el sol no le pegara de lleno casi consiguió dormirse de nuevo cuando el despertador sonó haciendo que se levantara de golpe.

Maldita sea, olvide apagarlo- dijo aplanando el botón correspondiente- por surte es sábado- se dijo, volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas cuando....

Madina- grito una vocecita abriendo la puerta y saltando sobre ella haciendo que el poco sueño que tenia se fuera.

Kira- dijo soñolienta.

Si- dijo con una sonrisa, para su corta edad era una niña muy activa, de pelo rubio agarrado por dos coletas y unos bellos ojos verdes.

Y tu padre.

En la chala.

En la sala- corrigió.

Si eso.

Dile que ahora bajo- ella asintió y salió del cuarto-Matare a Malfoy por esto- se dijo entrando al baño.

Cuando bajo y vio aquella escena sus ideas anteriores se desvanecieron. Draco levantaba a la niña lo mas alto posible simulando un avión, sonrió ante aquello.

Mas rápido papi, rápido- gritaba llena de gozo la niña.

Si vas mas rápido vas a salir volando por la ventana- al escuchar la voz de Hermione, Draco bajo a la chica y la mando a jugar afuera.

Buenos días- dijo cuando la niña había salido.

Buenos días, sabes tu hija tiene la misma costumbre que tu  de madrugar.

Lo se, espero que no te molestes por haberte despertado.

No fuiste tu precisamente quien lo hizo.

Lo siento pero en cuanto supo que venia a verte no pude quitármela de encima.

Ya veo.

Como su madrina te considera casi su madre.

Pero pronto tendrá una.

Si y Nefertiti la adora y creo que Kira también.

También a mejorado mucho su vocabulario.

Si Severus, es muy estricto con ella en cuanto a su modo de hablar.

Talvez será una excelente Slytherin 

Claro y tiene todo mundo a sus pies.

Ahorita porque es una niña demasiado tierna e inocente pero cuando crezca va a conseguirlo por su belleza- el comentario no agrado a Draco y Hermione lo noto- se parece mucho a su madre.

Creo que tienes razón- dijo en cierto tono melancólico recordando a su mujer ya fallecida desde hacia dos años.

Por cierto Draco que te trae por aquí, tan temprano sigues con lo del viaje.

No exactamente, nos podemos sentar- Hermione noto algo muy extraño en el y ambos tomaron asiento.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo con preocupación.

Hay un serio problema, Antiguos seguidores de Voldemort, me persiguen.

¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida, ante aquello- pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, ¿estas seguro?.

Así es, estoy seguro que entraron a la mansión.

¿cómo sabes?

Un día , en el que llegué tarde, oí unos pasos cuando abrí la puerta, pude oír que algo se había caído era un jarrón seguramente tropezó con el.

¿y no viste a nadie? ¿alguna pista?

No me dio tiempo, escuche a Kira gritar, pero solo había tenido una pesadilla, ahora que me voy a casar temo mas por ella, ya que Nefertiti es hija de muggles.

Entiendo- Hermione medito un momento, la situación.

Y que piensas hacer.

Pedirte un favor.

Dime.

Necesito, que cuides a Kira hasta que esto se arregle o sea mas seguro, pospondré la boda.

Por supuesto, por nada fui la mejor amiga de tu esposa, Kira es bienvenida.

Lo se.

¿y cuando quieres que empiece?

Tu dirás.

El lunes, ¿te parece? Arreglare todo para s estancia.

Gracias.

No hay de que, por cierto ¿qué digo Nefertiti, sobre retrasar la boda?

Ehh... aun no se lo digo.

Mejor prepárate Draco Malfoy no sabes en lo que te metiste.

Si ya me lo temía.

Entonces te veo el lunes, ¿No?

Claro.

Nos vemos- con esa palabras Draco salió de la casa, Hermione se despidió desde la puerta con una sonrisa pero aun bastante preocupada.

No te preocupes Maggie, la cuidare...- dijo esperando que su amiga con quien había establecido una grandiosa amistad desde que entro al ministerio, y a quien había visto partir de el mundo la escuchara donde fuese que se encontrara.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione seguía dormida en la casa de Ginny y Harry, era una bendición que la casa fuera lo suficiente grande para albergar a todos, anteriormente Ginny le había comentado que le gustaría tener solo dos hijos y aun así decidió tomando en cuenta a su familia.

Abajo era otra historia.

Ron se había despertado, apenas eran las siete solo había dormido dos horas y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, la cocina estaba desierta así que tomo un vaso de agua y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama.

Madrugando Ron- la voz desconcertó al pelirrojo y volteo a ver quién lo llamaba.

Draco- dijo al ver al rubio sentado en un sillón de la sala.

¿Qué haces despierto? ¿tuviste pesadillas?- pregunto en cierto tono burlón.

Algo así....- dijo sin darse cuenta.

¿qué pasa?- su cara cambio a seriedad.

No, nada.

Anda Malfoy- Draco suspiro

Ron, creo que quieren matarme- los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de sorpresa.

¿Qué? ¿seguro? ¿no es una broma?- Draco esbozo una sonrisa ante aquello, no había duda de que podían matarse en un minuto pero en realidad se preocupaban el uno por el otro a su manera claro esta.

Estoy seguro, hace poco entraron a la mansión además...

¿además que?- otro suspiro por parte de Draco.

Recibí una carta amenazante, no como las otras, esta no me hace dudar de su autenticidad.

¿has recibido mas cartas?- dijo tomando un sorbo de agua, del dolor de cabeza ya se había  olvidado.

Así es desde que se supo a que bando pertenecía, pero no eran de temer, algo me dice que tengo que cuidarme de esta, Necesito investigar quien es.

Ya veo, Draco... ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo?

Lo se y te lo agradezco, ¿crees que Hermione ya haya despertado?- la cara de Ron cambio y por poco hace que el rubio se suelte a reír.

¿por que?

Calma Weasley, ya tengo chica no te voy a quitar la tuya- Ron se sonrojo con el comentario y volteo a un lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo lo cual no funciono.

N..no... es eso- tartamudeo.

¿Crees que no lo se?

¿A que te refieres?- dijo aun rojo.

Eres tan transparente como el agua, soy yo o tu eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta que te gusta Hermione y tu a ella.

¿qué?.. –dijo ahora totalmente sorprendido y escupiendo el sorbo de agua que se había tomado para calmarse.

Lo que oíste.

¿y tu como sabes que me gusta? Y... ¿cómo estas tan seguro que le gusto?- en las ultimas palabras Draco noto un tono esperanzado.

No hay que ser genios para notarlo hasta Kira, lo noto ¿por qué no te le declaras de una vez, y dejas de hacer sufrir a la gente  que trata de hacer que te des cuenta de lo que sientes?

  
yo se perfectamente mis sentimientos- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Si.. y por eso tratas de decirle lo que sientes desde sexto curso.

¿pero como?- lo miro perplejo.

¿Cómo?, ya te dije que eres transparente como el agua, y gracias a eso gane 20 galeones en séptimo.

¿qué quieres decir?

¿qué hicimos? una apuesta entre algunas casas, incluso algunos de Gryffindor**.**

¿qué clase de apuesta?

Bueno... si antes de terminar el curso te atreverías a confesarle a Herm. Tus sentimiento devolvíamos el dinero a los que apostaron y si no... nos lo quedábamos juntamos mas de 80 galeones y los repartimos entre 4.

Tu.. ¿cómo?

Ya vez, pero eso no importa la vas a invitar a salir ¿no?- esto ultimo lo dijo para no comenzar una pelea.

Calma yo no soy así.

Weasley cuando te decidas mi hija tendrá 20 años.

No es para tanto.

No...

¿por cierto para que querías a Herm?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

Bueno planeaba pedirle que cuidara a Kira un tiempo mientras solucionaba esto no esta a salvo en mi casa.

¿y tu boda?

Planeaba postergarla.

¿estas loco?

Mira quien habla- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, Ron solo opto por ignorarlo.

Hermione, esta muy ocupada con el trabajo, ¿crees que sea conveniente molestarla?

¿no se me ocurre nadie mas? 

¿que tal Ginny, es buena con los niños?

Demasiado diría yo y no te ofendas pero no quiero dejar a mi hija en manos de Harry se que la protegería muy bien, pero con esto es posible que el reciba mas amenazas que yo y no me puedo arriesgar.

Pues...

Severus..

Ehh...

Talvez Severus pueda cuidarla, en Hogwarts estaría mas que segura con el viejo director.

Ahora si se te zafo un tornillo, estamos hablando estamos hablando de Snape el temible profesor de pociones si no nos tenia paciencia con nosotros ¿crees que la tendrá con una niña de 3 años?

Te sorprenderías de la paciencia de ese hombre si se trata de esa niña- la voz proveniente de una joven los sobresalto a ambos, que estaban tan concentrados en su platica que no la oyeron bajar.

Her... despertaste- dijo ron algo colorado- ¿qué tanto escuchaste?

No mucho, ¿acaso era algo privado?

No, para nada- dijo Draco rápidamente además me tengo que ir mi hija no tarda en despertar y no quiero que se asuste si no me ve en casa.

Pero no tienes que esperar a Nefertiti- pregunto el chico.

Si, pero voy ahh.... a bañarme y esperare a que despierte.

Nos vemos al rato- Draco guiñó el ojo a Ron sin que la chica se diera cuenta y los dejo a ambos solos.

¿quieres sentarte?- Hermione acepto y ocupo el asiento de Draco.

Herm. Yo..........

**                                                                                                 Continuara......**


	5. Capitulo V

**hermiginny13: **hola gracias por tu review y con respecto a que si lo saque de una película a decir verdad me acuerdo haber visto un trailer donde una chica alcanzaba a tomar un tren y en otra escena no lo alcanzaba de ahí me base pero realmente nunca vi la película por cierto dame la dirección donde tienes tu fic porque hasta hoy vuelvo a tener Internet.

**Merodeadora-Chii: **Hola me alegro que te siga gustando definitivamente Hermione va darse cuenta que no es fácil cuidar niños y ya veras como van las cosas.

**Lil Granger: **hola bien por fin lo vas a averiguar si a mi también me encanta que Draco sea padre ya veras como se desarrolla todo por cierto me leí tu fic de ron y un bebe y me encanto solo déjame arreglar unas cosas que tengo pendientes en Internet y te juro que te dejo un review.

**Elanor Black: **hola, bien no te hago esperar para que sepas lo que paso por cierto como ya sabes me gusto mucho tu fic.

**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA.**

¿por donde empezaba?- fue una de las tantas preguntas que Hermione se hizo el fin de semana su casa no era muy grande como la de Malfoy pero sin duda había suficientes cuartos para que pudiera vivir una familia completa.

-Esto aquí...mmm...no aquí...no mejor aquí...ash...nunca e sido buena para esto se dijo arrojando una sabana sobre la cama.

-Hermione- grito una voz desde la planta baja.

-¡voy! Respondió la joven.

-Hola- saludo la muchacha.

-Hola Ginny.

-Sabes deberías instalar alguna tipo de alarma.

-Lo se, hoy lo iba a hacer.

-¿por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Kira se va a quedar a vivir conmigo un tiempo.

-¿por qué?- así Hermione le empezó a relatar la historia a su amiga.

-Ya veo, no creo que esa niña te de problemas es muy educada.

-Lo se, lo que me preocupa es que pueda sucederle algo mientras este conmigo.

-No veo porque.

-Tu sabes porque Ginny, creo que corre mas peligro con una hija de muggles.

-No creo.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque si eso fuera cierto Draco no hubiera dejado que tu cuidaras a su única hija.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Claro quien se atrevería a retar a la mejor bruja de Hogwarts.

-Ya, no es para tanto.

-Claro que si.

-Ginny...-le dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Bien, bien ya me callo.

-Entonces, cambiando un poquito de tema, aunque ni tanto, ¿Malfoy ya no se va a casar?

-Por el momento no.

-mmm...-dijo con un suspiro.

-¿qué?

-Es que ya tenia pensado en que vestido comprarme, hasta tenia la excusa perfecta para que Harry me lo comprara sin protestar por el precio.

-No se porqué tienes tanto gusto por las ropas tan caras adonde yo voy siempre las encuentro baratas y bonitas.-la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-Herm.. herm.. no es importante el precio para mi, ni tampoco que sea de la mejor calidad o el mas bonito sino el gusto de saber que Harry pagaría cualquier precio por verme feliz.

-Chantajista- le dijo en tono serio pero esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si y me encanta.

-Como digas.

-Ahí Herm se me olvidaba.

-¿qué?

-A lo que vine, necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas y de paso ir a visitar a Harry al ministerio.

-¿hoy trabaja?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Me temo que si lo llamaron de urgencia esta mañana y no se para que.

-No te preocupes tu sabes como son esos si fuera en verdad algo serio ya me tendrían ahí a mi también, -además tengo que comprar unas cosas para la llegada de Kira.

-Perfecto entonces vamos- dijo tomando a su amiga de el brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola a que saliera de la casa.

El callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente como hace tiempo no veía Hermione.

"será que hace mucho que no me doy una vuelta por aquí"- pensó la castaña al ver el lugar que hacia varios meses no visitaba debido a su trabajo.

-Mira Herm.- le dijo al llegar a un puesto de ventas de revistas- es el nuevo numero de corazón de bruja- dijo mientras tomaba el volumen y pagaba.

-Sigo sin encontrarle algo verdaderamente interesante- dijo Hermione viendo como su amiga se enfrascaba en la revista.

-¡La publicaron!- dijo casi gritando de la emoción, mientras su acompañante la veía con el  entrecejo fruncido.

-¿qué cosa?

-Mi receta Hermi, mi receta, la envié esperando que la publicaran mira- le dijo entregándole el volumen y señalando con el dedo una nota.

-"Buñuelos mágicos"- Hermione no entendió nada pero siguió leyendo hasta llegar al final "Por Ginny Potter" usted puede ser la próxima ganadora envié su rec....- Hermione dejo de leer tenia los ojos muy abiertos primero vio a su amiga que sonreía abiertamente y luego a la revista donde tenia el nombre de esta.

-¿Co...omo..?- logro articular.

-La envié hace un mes lo puedes creer Herm. Mi receta se publico, se publico- dijo llena de emoción y volviendo a releer la revista como si se asegurara de que todo eso fuerte cierto.

-Felicidades- dijo Hermione después de un buen rato.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

-Sabia que eras buena en la cocina pero no tanto- comento viendo fijamente a su amiga.

-Bueno..algo tenia que aprender de mama, ¡Oh!- dijo mirando su reloj- Herm. Vamonos ya es algo tarde y quiero alcanzar a Harry para ir a comer juntos. "Bien, dejare las compras para otra ocasión"- pensó Hermione.

-Si, claro vamos- dijo y comenzaron a caminar.

-El departamento de aurores estaba abarrotado, como no se había visto desde la que lord Voldemort continuaba con su reino de terror.

-¿qué estará pasando?- pregunto Ginny en voz alta sin que la pregunta fuera dirigida a nadie en común.

-¿dónde estará Harry?- pregunto Hermione sin prestar atención a la pregunta de su amiga.

-No se, supongo que en su oficina.

-Vamos para halla entonces.

-Lograron hacerse camino entre la gente medio empujando a una que otra persona y siendo empujadas ellas mismas al fin llegaron a una puerta que tenia grabado "Harry Potter" en letras negras, tocaron y desde adentro se escucho un "adelante" desde adentro y Ginny entro seguida de su amiga.

-Hola amor- dijo iba agregar algo mas cuando vio a la gente ahí reunida.

-Hola- dijeron todos los presentes al verlas.

-¿Interrumpimos?- pregunto Hermione.

-No, ya terminamos- algunos de los presentes fueron saliendo mientras se despedían unos de otros y de las chicas, quedando solo tres de ellos.

-¿qué ha pasado?- fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja.

-Los mortifagos vuelven a atacar.

-¡¿cómo?!- dijeron las dos mujeres.

-Como oyen.

-No puede ser..- tartamudeo Ginny.

-Pues así es..- dijo con un suspiro su hermano.

-Hermione puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo el rubio.

-Ehh.. claro.

-Sígueme- dijo saliendo del lugar seguido muy de cerca por las miradas de un pelirrojo.

-Draco y Hermione llegaron hasta un balcón no muy alegado de la oficina de Harry.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto al ver la cara angustiada del muchacho hacia años que no lo veía así.

-Necesito que te lleves a Kira hoy mismo.

-¿qué a pasado?

-Hay rumores que los mortifagos tratan de volver a las andadas pero esta vez bajo el mando de alguien mas por lo que sabemos no intentan traer de vuelta a Voldemort sino seguir con sus ideales pero mejorados.

-¿mejorados?

-Así es, como antes buscan deshacerse de quien se interponga en su camino pero buscando una mejor venganza.

-¿cuál?- Draco cerro los ojos pensando en la mejor respuesta.

-A nosotros ya a nuestras familias- Hermione abrió los ojos por aquella respuesta- piensan utilizarnos para sus propias venganzas para que nosotros mismos desaparezcamos a lo que mas queremos por eso quiero que te lleves a Kira lejos de mi lo antes posible no me puedo arriesgar a dañarla.

-Draco tu no...

-No, Herm, sabes que no lo haría primero me quitaría la vida antes de lastimarla pero es mejor tomar medidas, las cosas van a empeorar Herm. De eso no hay duda y espero estar preparado para ello.

Yo también.

El restaurante era bastante amplio y hermoso y sobre todo tranquilo algo que les hacia falta a todos los que estaban sentados en esa mesa en particular.

-Y entonces le dije ni que fuera tomate- dijo el pelirrojo y comenzó a reír mientras los demás lo veían tratando de entender el chiste, dos hacían una sonrisa forzada y los restantes bueno no sabían que hacer realmente.

-Weasley, ¿qué hacías exactamente allá?

-Pues... lo mismo que aquí, mas o menos, ¿por qué?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

-No , solo curiosidad- dijo el rubio acercándose un poco a la persona mas cerca de el que era Ginny- y yo creí que le habían enseñado como contar malos chistes- le dijo en un susurro, la chica no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario mientras que el rubio sentía un codazo-¿qué?

-Calla- dijo Hermione aparentando molestia pero se notaba que ella intentaba no terminar carcajeando mientras ron y Harry los veían con curiosidad.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos- dijo el rubio después de una larga charla y una deliciosa comida.

-¿marchamos?-pregunto Harry.

-Si- respondió Hermione esta vez, bueno chicos nos vemos luego, cuídense- dijo levantándose del asiento --seguidos como antes por un pelirrojo algo molesto.

-¿qué le pasa a Malfoy?- pregunto ron.

-Creo que tiene que ver con la proposición que le hizo a Hermione.

-¿proposición?- dijeron los dos hombres.

-Si, recuerdan que le pidió que cuidara a Kira- el pelirrojo soltó todo el aire que tenia contenido en los -pulmones y Harry no pudo evitar reír dejando al pelirrojo algo confundido mientras su hermana imitaba a su esposo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-Herm... yo...

-¿qué sucede ron?

-Bueno quería preguntarte si pues... si.. no se.. quisieras... "rayos ¿por qué es mas difícil de lo que debería ser?"- pensó tratado de acomodar las palabras- quisieras... ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo solo tu y yo como en una cita?- logro articular ¿cómo? Esa pregunta seria un misterio que tal vez en la posteridad se resolvería pero no en aquel momento en el cual estaba rojo como en sus años de estudiante no creyó volverse a encontrarse en una situación como esa.

Hermione lo miro entre sorprendida y feliz veía en dirección a su amigo pero en realidad tenia la vista perdida en alguna parte sus oídos no estaban seguros de lo que acababan de oír y realmente no quería tener la desilusión de haber escuchado mal.

-Bueno si no quiere... lo entiendo..yo..

-Si- dijo por inercia.

¿si?-pregunto dudando talvez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Si...- volvió a decir."no podía ser lo que había esperado desde hace tantos a4os se estaba haciendo realidad era ¡increíble! Realmente ¡increíble!

-¿te parece si vamos ah..? ¿a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto dudoso "genial su primer avance después de muchos intentos y lo único que se le ocurría era que no tenia ni idea de que sugerir para su primera cita"

no se a donde quieras- dijo con la mirada puesta en el suelo y sonrojada.

-Pues..yo bueno..- fue lo único que logro decir rascándose la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a conseguir una respuesta.

-Los pasos provenientes de la escalera llamaron su atención.

-Hola chicos- saludo Nefertiti con una sonrisa gentil mientras detrás venia Draco- ¿qué sucede?

-Nada solo...

-Nefertiti, vamos aun tengo que dejarte en tu casa.

-Cierto- dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea de la sala.

-Por cierto Weasley- dijo como restándole importancia- tengo una reservación el día de hoy en el restaurante -nuevo que abrieron.

-¿y?

-Pues no puedo ir esta reservado para dos personas la cuenta corre por mi cuenta lleva a quien quieras, se la daría a Potter pero seria demasiado para el ego de el niño que vivió, esta reservado a tu nombre desde ahora- dijo antes de desaparecer junto con su novia.

-¿vienes?

-Claro. 

"perfecto no podía creer la suerte que tenia una cita con Hermione en n restaurante muy lujoso y lo mejor de todo gratis" lo que no sabia era que eso ya estaba planeado por el rubio desde el momento que lo dejo a solas con Hermione.

La tarde transcurrió demasiado rápido según ron su cita había empezado como cualquier otra ¡Muy bien! ¿El problema? Pues.. no termino también como había esperado mejor dicho ni siquiera llegaron a la mitad de la cita para que todo fuera mal.

**Primero:** habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo al restauran les habían dado el menú, el restaurante era muy agradable, ¡perfecto! todo iba muy bien... solo que... bien... el tema de conversación fue "........" si ese fue el tema "nada" absolutamente "nada" ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

**Segundo:** el mesero había llegado gusto a tiempo antes de encontrarse en una situación embarazosa de silencio lo malo... ron no sabia que pedir "Madito Malfoy, no me dijo que en el restaurante era italiano y menos que el menú estaba en ese idioma" Ron intento decir algo lo cual no le salía muy bien Hermione se conformo con una ensalada.

**Tercero:** y para acabar lo peor, después de sobrevivir a la sena y uno que otro sonido emitido por alguno de ellos para no quedar en silencio. Ron dejo a Hermione en su caso claro que ella esperaba como en toda cita ¡Un beso! Eso era lo mas temía ron en aquellos momentos como besar a la que es tu mejor amiga, bueno era una regla o ¿no? Bien hora o nunca.

Ron se acerco a Hermione temeroso fue cerrando los ojos en cuanto se fue acercando a ella, ella ya los tenia cerrados "con cuidado sin prisa" se dijo. Poso sus labios sobre la chica fue un beso suave delicado mientras iba tomando confianza el beso se fue intensificando se abrazaron, era acaso un sueño.

-¡Señorita Granger!- dijo una voz chillona, "no una pesadilla" ron abrió los ojos de golpe si se separo bruscamente de Hermione la chica los abrió pero porque el beso se había roto no porque los habían interrumpido.

-Señorita Granger- volvió a repetir la voz, Hermione aun confundida dijo.

-¿qué?- y volteo su vista a la persona que la había llamado.

-Señorita Marnier- dijo ella era un mujer mayor de unos 50 años con lentes y un bastón que la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie los veía con grandes ojos curiosos a pesar de ser una mujer mayor no le gustaba que la llamaran señor y eso era algo bien sabido por todos sus conocidos si no querían ganarse un bastonazo por parte de la mujer.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa y se metió a su casa.

-Vieja metiche- dijo Hermione en un susurro antes de volver la vista a ron- ¿quieres pasar?

-Yo..no..gracias ya es tarde nos vemos luego- logro decir antes de irse o mejor dicho salir volando del lugar -¿ahí que suerte tengo se dijo Hermione? Antes de entrar a su casa molesta.

En otro lugar lejos de la vista de cualquier persona que no conociera el lugar se encontraban reunidos un grupo de gente anteriormente conocidos como mortifagos ahora guiados por un nuevo líder con nuevos ideales y perversos planes iguales o peores como los de su antiguo amo vestía una túnica azul estaba en el centro de la casa mientras todos sus seguidores estaban a un lado suyo.

-Bien, me alegra que todo este resultando como lo planeamos bueno casi todo no me esperaba eso de el tonto de Malfoy pero ya veré como solucionar el problema eso no es importante ahora solo lo mantendremos vigilado conozco muy bien su punto débil como el de sus tontos amiguitos esta vez ni el famoso Harry potter podrá detenerme talvez pudo con Voldemort pero yo soy mejor que el.

Una risa se hoyo entre alguno de los ocupantes la capucha azul al igual que la túnica se volteo con los ojos llenos de furia hacia  donde se había escuchado la risa.

-¿quien fue?- ninguno respondió- ¿quién fue?- volvió a repetir, varios encapuchados se apartaron dejando al descubierto al dueño de la risa, que temblaba como si fuera una hoja.

-Vaya con que no me crees a la altura del que llamaste alguna vez amo- dijo con voz fría.

-No yo..- trato de decir mientras buscaba apoyo en alguno de sus colegas.

-¿qué miras? Aquí nadie dará la vida por ti o responderá ante tus actos aquí cada quien cuida de si mismo.

-Yo....

-Enciérrenlo- dijo sin darle oportunidad a nada y tráiganme a su familia quiero que vea lo que pasa cuando osan burlarse de mi- todos estaban muy sorprendidos- he dicho que se lo lleven o quieren que a sus familias les pase algo parecido- dos hombres arrastraron al hombre que imploraba piedad ante su nuevo líder quien lo ignoro sin mucho problema.

-Bien continuaremos con nuestros planes, y espero que no haya mas quejas sobre mi forma de pensar.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que necesito para saber que no había nadie mas en ese lugar que se atreviera a renegarle ya fuera por respeto o por temor le daba igual mientras obedecieran nadie saldría perjudicado.

Con paso determinado camino hasta sus aposentos reviso detenidamente el plan para su ataque uno y otra vez parecía que todo estaba perfecto ahora si nadie podría interponerse en sus planes.

Hermione despertó sudando frió algo le decía en su corazón que algo no andaba bien definitivamente algo pasaría no sabia que pero sabia que nada bueno deparaba el futuro y esperaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar lo que vendría.

**                                                                                                                                                 Continuara......**

**Autora: *^@Ng!E_SBM^***


	6. Capitulo VI

****

hermiginny13: como me pediste ya leí la historia y como sabrás en el review que te deje me explico el porque que escogí otra de tus historias, así que espero que te siga gustando este fic porque ya esta muy cerca del final.

VIOLETAPOTTER: Gracias, me allegro que te guste así que sin mas demora aquí te dejo con el capitulo.****

**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA.**

**Capitulo VI.**

-Kira cuidado con.....

¡CRASH!- se oyó cuado la pecera termino en el suelo.

-Ups..- dijo poniendo su mejor cara.

-¡Que mas da!- dijo Hermione con resignación- ya llevas el jarrón, la mitad de mi vajilla y mi juego completo de te ¡ah.. si! ahora la pecera- dijo con resignación- pero no te preocupes esto se lo voy a cobrar a tu padre.

Había pasado una semana completa desde que la joven Malfoy se fue a vivir con Hermione quien ya había perdido utensilios de casi todas partes de su casa.

PASH...- corrección de todas partes de la casa.

-Tía, puedo salir a jugar.

-En un momento déjame terminar aquí, no quiero que salgas sin supervisión mientras vivas conmigo.

-Puedo prender la radio entonces.

-Esta bien.

_-Los últimos informes que nos han llegado ponen en confirmación algo que ya se temían, nuevo peligro se avecina, los informantes dicen que son algunos antiguos seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado pero est__á ocasión con un nuevo líder pero mas cruel que el anterior y..._

-Oye...- protesto la niña.

-Ya es suficiente anda vamos afuera.

-Bien- dijo saliendo del lugar- ¡Tía! ¡Tía! Es el Tío Ron.

-¿Qué?- casi grito la chica, en aquel momento le hubiera gustado ser doctora para saber porque rayos se sentía nerviosa y porque el corazón le empezó a palpitar.

-Bájame- decía la niña nada contenta, Ron la tenia cargada, mas bien la tenia boca abajo.

-mmm... No.

-¡bájame!- exigió dando patadas.

-Si te sigues moviendo te vas a caer.

-Ron bájala- dijo Hermione una vez recuperada de la impresión, haciendo caso de la petición dejo con cuidado a la niña quien se acomodo su vestido.

-Vas a ver...- dijo.

-Si claro- dijo aparentando estar asustado, ella solo le saco la lengua entro a la casa olvidándose del juego.

-Ron- le dijo con reproche.

-¿qué?- contesto este aparentando inocencia.

-Te recomiendo que no te ganes a esa niña como enemiga.

-No me la estoy ganando como enemiga solo estoy jugando con ella.

-Lo que estas haciendo es tomar a Kira como si fuera Draco y no lo es.

-No seas exagerada y paranoica ¡AHH!- dijo al verse cubierto de agua volteo para todos lados hasta que vio arriba donde Kira lo saludaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Porque no se pudo parecer a su madre?- dijo sacudiendo los brazos.

-Porque sino no podría defenderse de tipos como tu, anda entra estas empapado.

Una vez seco Ron se sentó en el sillón, Hermione le entro una taza de te.

-¿qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a verte.

-Ah...sí- dijo con sorpresa y emoción a la vez.

-Si, Hermione necesito tu ayuda.

-Ahh... dime- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-Creo estar cerca del responsable de los que han ocasionado todos los problemas últimamente.

-Te refieres a los seguidores de...

-Si esos.

-¿quién es?

-No quiero voltear mis sospechas a nadie tampoco se lo he comentado a nadie.

-¿qué pasa con Draco y Harry no les has dicho nada?  
-sobre todo Draco no se debe enterar.

-¿por qué?

-La pregunta correcta seria ¿por qué no?

-Es la misma pregunta Ron.

-Bien, bien.

-Ahora dime.

Media hora después...

-Con que eso era, mejor dicho eso supones.

-¿qué mas puedo suponer?  
-No se, pero de todas tus ideas perdóname pero esta es la mas descabellada de todas.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es la verdad.

-No lo creo.

-Ron solo son suposiciones.

-He investigado Herm, es lo único que concuerda.

-Se que lo has hecho pero dime apoco crees que sea cierto.

-Pues si.

-Mira yo no puedo decir nada pero aun se me hace poco probable.

-¿por qué?

-Te oyes a ti mismo Ron.

-Lo hago, pero...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el azote de una puerta.

-¿qué fue eso?- dijo Hermione asustada.

-No se- sacando su varita Ron se acerco cautelosamente a la puerta cerrada asome su cabeza pero no vio nada- Herm...- volteo a ver a la chica que ya no estaba sino que subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¡KIRA!- se escucho el grito en toda la casa.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Ron asustado atrapando a Hermione que ya se había tropezado con el ultimo escalon, si en esos momento no estuviera tan preocupada se hubiera sonrojado de la misma forma que ahora lo hacia su amigo.

-Kira no esta- dijo recuperando el equilibrio.

-¿cómo que no esta? ¿se la habrán llevado?

-No, no, no...- decia.

-¿qué?

-No se la pudieron llevar, la casa esta asegurada solo para que unos cuantos puedan entrar, y si ella nos escucho.

-¿tu crees que haya ido?,No seria capaz.

-¡Ron! Fíjate de quien es hija, es igual de terca que el.

-¡Oh no!

-¡Oh si! Vamos.

-¿a dónde?

-Pues a donde dijiste que estaban.

-¿qué estas loca?

-Ron esa niña es mi sobrina, la quiero viva y sana y salva en esta casa así que vienes o te quedas no me importa pero yo voy por ella, ¿vienes o no?

-Voy- dijo mas por asustado de la actitud de su amiga que por otra cosa- pero primero llamemos refuerzos.

-Draco me va a matar- decía mientras salía de la casa y el iba a la chimenea lanzo polvos mágicos.

-Despacho de Harry Potter departamento de aurores- dijo.

-Hola Ron que sucede.

-Veras, vine a avisarle a Herm de algunas de mis sospechas cosa que te iba a decir a ti pero parece que Kira me escucho y pues... se fue.

-¿QUÉ?- la potente voz de Draco hizo que Ron retrocediera- ¿C"MO QUE SE FUE WEASLEY? ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

-Yo...

-Draco cálmate.

-¡QUE ME CALME... ¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE A MI HIJA?

-Yo no le dije nada ella escucho.

-Y Hermione.

-Fue tras ella mientras yo los llamaba.

-¿a dónde fue?  
-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Harry antes de que ron respondiera la otra pregunta.

-Pues...

Después de una intensa semana de duro trabajo y de intentos fallidos de Ron por recompensar el ultimo bochorno terminaron mas bien en bochornos mas grandes de lo que hubiera deseado, pero después de todo algo salió bien.

-¿estas seguro Weasley?- pregunto Draco desde su asiento.  
-mas que nunca – dijo este en tono serio.

-¿cómo es posible?

-Pues... eso lo vamos a averiguar.

-¿para cuando esta planeado su próximo ataque?

-Según tengo entendido esta misma noche.

-Llevaremos refuerzos.

-Esta bien avisare a los demás.

-Bien te espero.

-Bien y Draco...

-mmm...

-lo siento.

-No veo porque.

-En primera por la marca que tienes en la cara.

-Eso te enseña a que no canceles una boda aunque la persona con quien te vayas a casar sea la equivocada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Hermione recorrió la casa de un lado a otro sin un rumbo fijo en realidad, estaba mas nerviosa que nunca y no sabia porque de lo que estaba mas que segura era de que algo andaba muy pero muy mal.

-Hermione- se escucho la voz desde su sala, ella corrió hasta el lugar encontrándose con Ginny en ella.

-Hola Gin ¿qué pasa?- dijo al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Estoy preocupada

-¿por qué?

-Los chicos, bien parece que descubrieron donde se encuentran los nuevos seguidores de la noche.

-¿ehh...?

-así se hacen llamar.

-Entiendo ¿y Ron?- pregunto angustiada.

-Fue con ellos.

-¿quiénes?

-Harry, Draco, y otros chicos.

-Y... ¿quiénes son los seguidores de la noche? 

-¿quién menos te hubieras imaginada- dijo con pesar.

-¿los conocemos?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Me temo que si.

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Harry.

-Esperemos que en su guarida.

-Lastima que será una visita corta- dijo una voz de entre las sombras sobresaltándolos.

-¿quién esta ahí?- pregunto Ron cuando algún tipo de escudo los rodeo solo que el hechizo no venia de su bando.

-Enciérrenlos- dijo desapareciendo sin que lograran ver la cara.

Una hora y media después los chicos y su equipo se encontraban encerrados sin posibilidades de escapar.

-¡Me lleva!- dijo Draco dando un golpe a la reja.

-Hay una salvación chicos- dijo Harry alegre mientras los demás lo veían sorprendidos.

-¿cuál?- casi preguntaron todos.

-Ven eso.

-Son rejas Harry como no las vamos a ver.

-Si pero fíjense bien- todos se quedaron viendo así donde el muchacho les señalaba pero no lograban ver nada.

-Me rindo Harry.

-Vean estas cosas son prácticamente muy viejas, si logramos zafar algunos tormillos podremos salir.

-¿se puede saber como vamos a llegar hasta ahí sin varitas y sin herramientas?- pregunto Matt, compañero de equipo de los chicos.

Momentos después....

-Apúrate Potter- gruño Draco.

-Ya casi- dijo desde arriba, cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena se hubiera atacado de risa en ese momento, mero abajo se encontraba Draco cargando a Stuart otro compañero quien a su ves cargaba a Harry mientras Ron y Matt veían la escena muy divertidos.

-Listo- dijo Harry.

-Por fin- se alegro Draco que hasta soltó los pies de Stuart quien perdió el equilibrio terminando en el suelo con los otros dos de por medio, Ron corrió a auxiliar a sus amigos seguido de Matt.

-Auch...- dijo Harry levantándose y robándose la cabeza.

-No pudiste tener mas cuidado Draco.

-Lo siento Stuart la emoción supongo- dijo sin darle importancia pero maldiciéndose internamente por el descuido- lo lograste Potter.

-Claro que si, ahora solo debemos retirar la reja.

-No puedo creer que sean tan tontos para encerrarnos sin vigilancia- dijo Ron una vez que llevaban bastante camino de por medio.

-¿quién dijo que los habíamos dejado sin vigilancia?- pregunto una voz cuando Harry abrió la ultima puerta sin problemas dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-¿TU?- dijo una vez que la voz represento un cuerpo.

** Continuara......**

****

**Autora: ANg!ESBM**


	7. Capitulo VII

**hermiginny13:** Pues lo descubriras aquí, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo pero como todo hay un principio y un fin y este fic ya llego a su fin, nuevamente gracias por haberlo leido.

**chenchagirl:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por tus comenentarios no se si en algun futuro vuelva a ser fics de esta pareja pero si los hago espero que los leeas.****

**LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA.******

**Capitulo VII.**

La única heredera de la familia Malfoy se encontraba en lo que parecían unas bodegas escondida detrás de unas cajas observaba todo detenidamente cuando una mano la agarra por detrás sin darle tiempo de gritar, los ojos que la observaban estaban llenos de furia lo que termino asustándola.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo- le dijo para después soltarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, ella correspondió de la misma forma.

-Perdón...- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo seriamente ella solo asintió.

-Hermione- dijo la voz de Ron al divisarla y acercarse a ella- ¿están bien?

-Si, mejor nos vamos- sugirió.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero yo no- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, luego todo se les nublo quedando inconscientes.

-¡Aprisa!, ¡aprisa!

-Ya vamos Draco no te apresures nos podría ir muy mal si nos descubren.

-No me importa solo deja que ponga mis manos sobre ese pelirrojo y ya veras.

-No creo que matar a Ron solucione nada.

-Por lo menos me desestrezo.

-No es momento para bromas.

-¿quién dijo que estaba bromeando?

-Shh... cállense llegamos.

-Seguro que es aquí Harry.

-Según lo que me dijo Ron si.

-Olvidémonos del pelirrojo lo importante es encontrar a mi hija y a Hermione vivas.

-No puedes culpar a Ron por lo que pasa.

-Si no fuera por ese bocón mi hija estaría a salvo junto con su madrina.

-Bien, bien dejemos esto para después lo importante ahora es rescatarlos.

-Tienes razón Matt.

-Síganme- les indico Harry.

-Por ahí no es.

-¿y como sabes?- dijo Harry molesto.

-Yo no dije nada Harry- dijo Matt.

-Ni yo- dijo Stuart.

-¿Draco?- dijo tajando saliva.

-Me temo que no- dijo antes de darse la vuelta con la varita en alto.

-Yo no intentaría eso Malfoy- dijo una voz apuntando directamente a su frente sin que los demás se atrevieran a moverse.

-Les recomiendo que me sigan por las buenas- dijo otra voz.

-Los rebasamos en numero- dijo, ante esto no tuvieron mas que resignarse.

-Arroguen sus varitas- fueron conducidos por pasillos demasiado elegantes para ser la guarida de unos rufianes hasta llegar una puerta de madera.

-Los invitados primero- dijo con voz burlona los muchachos entraron con cautela viendo a todos lados en busca de los desparecidos no tuvieron que ver mas que el frente para encontrarlos atados, Draco se iba abalanzar hacia donde estaba su hija pero fue detenido por Harry gusto a tiempo.

-Espera- le dijo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo la voz con un gozo inmenso todos los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia ella.

-¿Tu?- dijo asombrado Draco.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

-¿Tu?- dijo.

-Si yo querido, me extrañaste.

-¿cómo?- dijo mas enojado que sorprendido.

-¿cómo?- repitió- pues simplemente busque poder y mírame.

-¿por qué haces esto?- pregunto Harry enojado- ¿por qué nos engañaste?

-¿engañarlos? no querido yo no engaño solo actuó.

-Maldita- grito Draco lleno de ira.

-Así le hablas a tu prometida- dijo aparentando dolencia por el insulto.

-Agradece que no te llame de otra forma solo porque aquí esta mi hija.

-Ahí si tu pequeño retoño no es una ternura- dijo acercándose a la niña y tomándola del mentón.

-¡Suéltala!

-Porque si después de todo prácticamente soy su madre- Draco hizo lo que primero se le vino a la mente y definitivamente estar furioso no lo ayudaba en nada, se abalanzo hasta ella sin varita.

-¡Crucio!- grito dándole directamente en el pecho.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

-¿Tu?- dijo asombrado Draco.

-Si yo- dijo alegremente.

-Sabia que era demasiado bueno de tu parte dejarnos las cosas faciles.

-¿qué?

-Claro creías que no sabíamos de esto ni quien estaba detrás de todo.

-¿cómo?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Fácil- se adelanto Ron- te estuvimos investigando.

-Pero...

-Debo admitir que eres una excelente mentirosa pero necesitas cubrir mas tus huellas, tu ego te puede llevar a la perdición.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Que supimos de todo esto desde la fiesta de Harry.

-Imposible- dijo ahora enojada por se descubierta- ¿cómo?

-Recuerdas que comentamos algo sobre los nuevos seguidores pues tu parecías mas que interesada en el tema.

-Desde ahí sospechamos- dijo Draco.

-Créeles es la primera vez que los dos trabajan juntos y por lo visto lo han hecho de maravilla- dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-¿por eso...?

-si por eso cancele la boda sabia que Kira estaría en peligro desde antes de descubrirte pero con la ayuda -de Ron me fue mas fácil descubrirte.

-¡No!- grito llena de furia.

-Si- dijo Draco disfrutando cada palabra que salía de su boca- creíste que me iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente por una sangre sucia- dijo destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Crucio!- grito ella llena de furia.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Draco se retorció de dolor ante el potente hechizo Hermione y Kira gritaron asustadas al ver la escena.

-¡PAPA!- decía la niña entre sollozos aun atada por las cuerdas mágicas.

-¡Draco!- grito Harry acercándose a el para auxiliarlo.

Un gran dolor invadía el cuerpo del rubio pero por nada se iba a dar por vencido.

-Enréjamelas- dijo jadeando apoyándose en Harry.

-¡Suéltame!- grito Ron tratándose de zafarse de las cuerdas en vano.

-Mira Draco, mira a tu alrededor sabes por que te escogí a ti entre todos para ser mi novio.

-No me interesa.

-Pues debería, puedes ser parte de todo esto en cualquier momento solo tienes que pedirlo y tu y tu pequeña podrán formar parte de todo esto.

-Podría- dijo con un brillo muy particular en los ojos que hacia años que ni Harry Ron o Hermione veían.

-Draco- dijo tentativamente Harry- Draco.

-Hermione temió que fuera aceptar pero lo conocía mas de lo que el hubiera pensado sabia que no aceptaría menos después de todo lo que había tenido que atravesar para lograr deshacerse  todo el dolor que había causado y que le causaron al estar del lado del señor oscuro.

-¿qué pasaría si acepto?- dijo mientras los demás abrían los ojos de sorpresa y Nefertiti sonreía complacida.

-Lo que quieras.

-Por el momento a mi hija, mi varita y al idiota pelirrojo con la cara partida.

Vamos paso a paso querido.

-¡A si! y a estos lejos de mi- dijo alejándose de Harry quien no sabia si estar sorprendido angustiado o enojado.

-Atenlos- dijo tanto Harry como sus dos colegas fueron atados por cuerdas mágicas, por obra de la misma Nefertiti Kira fue soltada y Ron colocado en la pared con fuerza.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una de las varitas, el se le quedo viendo.

-Todas.

-¿eh?

-Quiero probar cual me ira mejor si la mía la de esos dos o la misma varita que fue capaz de acecinar a Voldemort.

-Sabia decisión- dijo enrejándole las cinco varitas.

-Probaremos con la de la sangre sucia- dijo con una sonrisa que no mostraba en años, luego le apunto a Ron quien cerro lo ojos esperando el golpe final.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Draco se retorció de dolor, Harry corrió a auxiliarlo mientras los demás no sabían que hacer.

Eso te pasa Draco por tonto nunca supiste controlar tu furia.

-Ni tu boca- dijo entre jadeos mientras que Harry lo sostenía.

-Talvez pero en estos momentos yo no me encuentro en tu lugar.

-Puede ser pero tampoco quisiera estar en los tuyo.

-¿por qué? En estos momentos mi ejercito será enviado a destruir a todos los que no son merecedores de ser magos.

-¿quiénes son esos?- pregunto Ron angustiado sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-A los que Draco solía llamar sangre sucia.

-Tu también lo eres- protesto Matt.

-No yo no lo soy, soy mejor que esos y lo demostrare al mundo como pueden ver tengo suficientes seguidores que me temen mas que al mismo lord Voldemort u tonto por cierto al dejarse vencer por alguien como ese- dijo señalando a Harry.

-Ese te ara tragar tus palabras- dijo recibiendo como respuesta unas sonoras carcajadas.

-No te creas con tanta suerte Potter.

-Ya veremos.

-No lo creo- dijo con gusto- matéenlos, los sirvientes se acercaron a ellos rodeándolos.

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Stuart preocupado.

-No tenemos varitas.

-ya lo sabemos Matt.

-¿Bueno alguna idea?- pregunto Ron mientras se iba juntando con sus compañeros hasta chocar sus espaldas.

-No realmente- dijo Draco aun adolorido- rayos esa mujer pega duro.

-Eso es- dijo Harry de repente.

-¿qué?

-Golpes.

-Explícate rápido Potter no tenemos tiempo para adivinanzas por si no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Como te sientes Draco?

-¿que pregunta ese esa?

-Vamos a golpearlos al estilo muggle.

-Amigo en estos momentos me pregunto como pudiste llegar a ser jefe de los aurores con esas ideas- dijo Ron con desanimo.

-¿tienes alguna mejor idea?- pregunto molesto.

-Realmente no.

-¿qué dices Draco podrás?

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo poniéndose de pie por si solo.

-Harry ellos tiene varitas por si no te has dado cuenta- le recordó Matt.

-Si pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento y chicos, si no los vuelvo a ver fue un placer trabajar con ustedes- dijo en ves de tomarlo como un insulto todos esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Entonces al ataque.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia sus atacantes los cuales no se esperaban eso.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Pero nada sucedió en cambio el hechizo fue lanzado a Hermione que termino desatada y se levanto rápidamente tomando la varitas que le lanzaban para después desatar a Kira y a Ron que había abierto los ojos al ver que nada pasaba y recibía su varita, ante la mirada asombrada de todos entregaba a cada dueño su varita y se encaraba con la mujer con la que alguna vez estuvo comprometido.

-¿qué paso?- dijo Ron perplejo y aun algo confundido pero sosteniendo su varita con fuerza y poniendo a Hermione y Kira detrás suyo.

-¿qué no es lógico Ron?- pregunto exasperada- la engaño.

-Creí...

-Si, se lo que creíste y yo pensé que con los años aprenderías a confiar en el.

-Tu sabias- dijo viéndola por el rabillo del ojo mientras la verdadera pelea estaba apunto de comenzar.

-Por supuesto aprendí de Maggie que tengo que ver mas haya de su mirada superficial, ahora prepárate para atacar- el asintió pensando que si salían de esto iba a interrogarla muy a fondo y hacer una pregunta que hace años que rodaba por su mente.

-¡ataquen!- grito con furia Nefertiti, los presentes comenzaron un ataque que no mostraría piedad ante nada y ante nadie que se cruzara en el camino, Harry hizo gala de su destreza y de la razón por la que lo habían elegido jefe de los aurores y sus colegas no se quedaban atrás, mostrando que eran dignos de llevar el titulo de aurores mientras Ron se desasía de los enemigos que se le acercaban mientras Hermione se cubría a ella y a su sobrina con un escudo mágico. Draco tenia sus propios problemas Nefertiti mostraba ser una digna duelista de el que alguna vez fue seguidor de Voldemort, hechizos eran lanzados por todas partes aunque difícil era el trabajo los aurores lograron hacer retroceder a varios de los seguidores de la noche y dejar inconsciente a otros.

-¡AHHH!- un grito desgarrado hizo que la pelea se detuviera todos voltearon a ver que sucedía, Draco se encontraba tirado en el suelo semiinconsciente pero con las suficientes fuerzas para dar batalla hasta la muerte, Ron que era el mas cercano corrió en su auxilio.

-¿estas bien?

Aun puedo.

Siéntate- le dijo.

-¡No!.

-Déjamelo a mi.

-Yo puedo.

-Por el momento no.

-Que tierno- dijo la mujer viendo la escena- antiguos enemigos comportándose como amigos no es conmovedor y patético- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien si tanto se quieren, morirán juntos- Nefertiti alzo su varita ante la mirada asustada de los amigos de los chicos y ante el gusto de sus ahora nuevos enemigos, Kira que aun se mantenía escondida tras de Hermione corrió de donde estaba, Hermione se dio cuenta tarde que la niña había salido de su protección trato de alcanzarla pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz ella se puso enfrente de su padre con los brazos extendidos.

Miren que ternura la niña de papi viene a salvarlo- ella no respondió siguió en su posición.

-¡Kira Muévete!- grito angustiado Draco, ella no hizo caso.

Bien en ese caso morirás con ellos mocosa siempre fuiste una gran lata y por fin hoy me desharé de ti.

-¡Abra kadavra!- dijo, Ron la cogió por la cintura y poniéndola debajo de el quedando con la vista fija en la niña cuando sintió lo que menos se esperaba un abrazo y las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos el abrió los ojos de sorpresa..

-Papa...- dijo Kira en un susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando correr mas lagrimas.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Con golpes se defendieron los aurores  un estilo muggle muy bien empleado logrando desarmar a unos y dándoles el suficiente tiempo para tomar las varitas de algunos de ellos.

-¡perfecto!- dijo Harry al tomar una varita y detener a su próximo atacante.

-¡duro con ellos!- dijo Ron lleno de emoción- hacia años que no tenia una pelea de este tipo ¿verdad Draco?- pregunto cuando se encontró sosteniéndose de la espalda del rubio.

-Tu lo has dicho Ron, no creí tener la oportunidad de pelear de esta manera, debo admitir que tu eras mejor peleando que estos.

-Pues gracias.

-¿dime que tal van las cosas con Herm?

-Excelentes.

-Pues algo así, las cosas mejoran.

-Que bien- dijo como si de una platica se tratara, Harry quien los observaba atentamente esbozo una sonrisa quien diría que después de tantos años de peleas terminarían en el mismo bando y sobre todo siendo amigos.

-¡Cuidado Harry!- le grito Matt deshaciéndose de la persona que se encontraba detrás del moreno.

-¡Gracias Matt!- dijo "debo tener mas cuidado"- pensó.

-¡Mátenlos!- grito con furia la mujer al ver que siendo menor la cantidad del enemigo ya habían desarmado casi a la mitad de sus seguidores.

-Diferentes planes mismos patanes, deberías de haber conseguido un mejor grupo de seguidores porque crees que Voldemort termino perdiendo, fue por el patético equipo que tenia a su servicio- dijo la voz de Draco detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo?- dijo asombrada al no darse cuenta que el había llegado hasta donde se encontraba, pero recuperando la compostura y alzando su varita dispuesta a dar batalla.

-Veremos que tan poderosa eres.

-Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.

La pelea comenzó ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro posiblemente una excelente pareja si no se hubiera atravesado el orgullo, la soberbia, y sobre todo el deseo de poder. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que eso no seria cosa fácil, la batalla de los demás se había detenido para observar a los contrincantes.

-¡expellimus!- grito, la varita de Draco voló dejándolo desarmado y aunque usara el método muggle tardaría mucho en llegar hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-¡abra kadavra!- grito, todo estaba decido Draco sintió como su cuerpo caía al suelo como en cámara lenta.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Por la cara de Hermione corrían lagrimas de dolor un inmenso dolor imposible de descifrar, el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Draco Malfoy callo sobre la espalda de Ron quien volteo a ver que pasaba encontrándose con una aterradora escena, su amigo ahora su amigo y compañero yacía muerto y con su pelo rubio  platino revuelto sus ojos grises cubiertos por sus párpados y su boca con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡DRACO!- la desgarradora voz de Hermione al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo hizo despertar a todos de su letargo, Ron que no recordaba haber sentido una furia tan profunda en aquellos momento empezó a recordar en cuestión de segundos todo lo que había sucedido al lado del rubio peleas, discusiones, gritos, insultos, golpes, burlas, hechizos y... risas, apoyo, compañerismo talvez pocas cosas para cualquier persona comparado con los malos que se habían hecho pasar pero algo bueno surgió de todo eso su amistad algo muy difícil de ganar para cualquiera y el, Harry y Hermione se la habían ganado, recordando todo eso tomo a Kira con su brazo sosteniéndola con fuerza, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba si los abría, mientras que Ron con su otro brazo tomo su varita con fuerza lanzando la maldición que nunca creyó que sus labios pudieran pronunciar pero así lo hizo dando de lleno a su objetivo que callo al suelo con un sonoro ruido.

Los demás presentes que ya habían vuelto a pelear dejaron nuevamente la pelea mirando con asombro lo que sucedía algunos comenzaron a retroceder cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron dando paso a mas aurores que lograron retener con facilidad a los que trataban de huir al ver esto Harry corrió hasta el cuerpo de Draco tomándole el pulso con la esperanza de lo que el ya sabia no fuera verdad, Hermione se les unió y trato de sostener a su sobrina quien no se soltó de Ron y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue abrasarse a su amigo y llorar en silencio.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Dio de golpe en el suelo pero se incorporo a tiempo para sostener al cuerpo si vida de su amigo.

-¡Ron!- grito Harry quien había visto todo desarmando a su oponente y corriendo hasta su amigo.

Draco dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de Ron en el suelo mientras se ponía de pie sin varita en mano se fue acercándose peligrosamente ante su enemigo con una mirada mas fría que le mismo hielo haciéndola retroceder al instante, una mirada nunca antes vista por nadie, llena de odio, dolor, pero sobre todo venganza.

-No te acerques- dijo la mujer pero el no se inmuto.

-Tu te lo buscaste- dijo levantando su varita pero Draco pudo ser mas rápido todos esos años de buscador habían servido de algo tomo la varita en su mano que aun estaba empuñada por su dueña quien trato de zafarse en vano.

-Gamas te perdonare- dijo suavemente pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de furia- despídete- dijo antes de partir la varita zafándola de su dueña y enterrando la punta llena de astillas en su pecho, la sangre corrió delicadamente por el cuerpo de Nefertiti quien se inclino ante el dolor en el suelo, la sangre empleo a correr con fluidez cundo fue sacada del pecho por la misma dueña de esa varita mientras que los espectadores veían con terror la escena Harry no sabia que decir nunca se hubiera imaginado la reacción de esas de Draco Malfoy y menos de una forma tan sádica había visto anteriormente de lo que era capaz pero nada como eso pero no sentía lastima por le que le sucedía a la mujer la sorpresa duro poco.

-¡Crucio!- dijo Harry con la misma furia que Draco no quería verla morir inmediatamente sino con dolor y sabia que ninguno de los presentes diría nada por lo menos sus colegas se harían de la vista gorda y en cuando a los otros difícilmente alguien los escucharía y si así era harían lo mismo que los demás ignorarlos después de todo casi volvían los días de oscuridad.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel incidente, Ron y Hermione tenían unos ocho meses de casados y Kira había formado parte oficial de esa familia desde la muerte de su padre aun los dolorosos recuerdos venían a su mente en sueños pero menos frecuentes ese día en especial se cumplía el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su padre, deposito las flores con cuidado en la lapida blanca de su padre que al fin se encontraba al lado de su verdadero amor.

"Fue padre, esposo, amigo y colega incondicional" decía elegantemente y luego una pequeña frase debajo.

El destino te tiene preparado diferentes caminos el correcto es el que llegues a elegir sabiendo que puedes dar lo mejor de ti a los que amas y aprecias.

-Fue una bonita dedicatoria Kira- dijo Ron a su hija adoptiva.

-Gracias tío- dijo levantándose y tomando a cada uno de sus nuevos padres por la mano.

-Adiós Papa, volveré pronto- dijo viendo al frente.

-Kira hay algo que les e querido preguntar desde hace tiempo.

-¿qué es?

-¿Que fue lo que dijo Draco antes de protegerte a ti y Ron?

-¿cómo sabes que nos dijo algo?

-Por que a mi también me dijo algo.

-¿qué?- preguntaron con curiosidad.

-Primero díganme.

-Bueno.

_Flash back___

_-Bien en ese caso morirás con ellos mocosa siempre fuiste una gran lata y por fin hoy me desharé de ti.___

_¡Abra kadavra!- dijo, Ron la cogió por la cintura y poniéndola debajo de el quedando con la vista fija en la niña cuando sintió lo que menos se esperaba un abrazo y las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos el abrió los ojos de sorpresa...___

_-Ron protégela se que la cuidaras bien y harás feliz a Hermione, pequeña no te preocupes estaré bien voy con tu madre y ambos te cuidaremos, y recuerda Weasley a ti también te vigilare- dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a su hija.___

_-Papa...- dijo Kira en un susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando correr mas lagrimas mientras el cuerpo de Draco caía con una sonrisa en su cara.___

_Fin del flash back_

-Ya veo...

-¿a ti que te dijo, nosotros no vimos nada?

-Bueno fue cuando se abalanzo para protegerlos no me lo dijo con palabras sino con la vista.

-Mama y yo teníamos esa capacidad de poder ver en papá lo que en realidad quería decir aunque tuviera la mirada fría.

-Lo se ella me enseño- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿que te dijo?- pregunto con impaciencia Ron ella le sonrió y beso en la mejilla y camino mas adelante que ellos, Kira y Ron intercambiaron miradas Ron cargo a la niña en sus hombros acercándose a su esposo a paso veloz.

-¿qué te dijo?- insistieron ambos.

-Cuídalos....- respondió mientras veía el atardecer con el viento soplando en su cara.

"y eso hago"- dijo internamente.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel incidente y ahora Hermione se encontraba en la tumba de quien tanto amo.

Te gustan tía- pregunto Kira.

Son preciosas estoy segura que le hubieran encantado- dijo.

-Toma- dijo Draco aun lado de ella- creo que necesita tu ayuda.

-¿creí que eras un experto en el cuidado de niños?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona tomando al niño de un año y meses en sus brazos que necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

-Yo también- dijo sacudiendo sus brazos.

-Ya oíste Mauricio tu tío no puede contigo- le dijo cosa que al niño no le importo solo se movía incomodo entre los brazos de su madre.

-Mauricio Ronald Weasley- dijo Draco- francamente no pudiste escoger peores nombres para tu hijo.

-Pero si tu elegiste el de Mauricio.

-Bien, bien no me lo tienes que recriminar ya viste que nombre le puse a mi hija.

-¡Oye!- protesto esta molesta, a lo cual Draco sonrió con inocencia.

-Creo que es hora de irnos dile adiós a papi Mauricio- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica agitando la mano de su pequeño hijo, dando media vuelta seguida por Kira.

Draco miro la lapida con nostalgia.

"aquí descansa un hombre de honor que dio la vida por un amigo y por salvar al mundo" decía con una pequeña frase debajo de esta. El camino que elidas siempre te dejara algo especial pero no olvides que tarde o temprano te reunirás con ese ser amado mientras tanto lo protegerás donde quiera que estés"

Draco leyó una ultima vez el epitafio y se marcho para seguir a su hija y amiga.

Algún día Ron, ya veras ella lo superara y en menos de lo que piensas la volverás a ver así como lo espero, algún día volveré a estar al lado de mi esposa mientras tanto me encargare de cuidar a tu familia como estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho con la mía- dijo dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠**FIN**♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**Aclaraciones:** Definitivamente Draco no se quedo con Hermione me gusta esa pareja pero este no es el caso.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERLO LEIDO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO!

No se porque ya no se ven las separaciones pero cuando tenga tiempo arreglare eso.


End file.
